


french kissing, wine, and other things that will get you banned from the library

by koutarous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Library Shenanigans, M/M, Not Beta Read, Roommates, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutarous/pseuds/koutarous
Summary: Mingyu learns that falling in love feels a lot like getting kicked out of the library.





	french kissing, wine, and other things that will get you banned from the library

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in a long ass time but got really inspired for the first time in a long time today. as a result this isnt beta read! i dont condone getting a fake id or getting kicked out of the library :)

Now, if you told Mingyu 2 weeks ago he would be making out with his best friend on the floor of the library, well, he’d probably believe you at this point. Him and his roommate-slash-best friend Minghao had been known to get up to shenanigans, whether it be at a party, the campus cafeteria, or under the bridge between the chemistry and journalism buildings. This didn’t  _ exclusively  _ mean kissing (but it did sometimes. Twice, actually!). It could mean throwing cup noodles on an ex-boyfriend (they were drunk, and Vernon certainly didn’t know it was Minghao behind the ski mask), it could mean trying to wash a coffee stain off Minghao’s white gucci shirt in the river between classes (Mingyu was known to have butter fingers), and it could mean, well, kissing. The two didn’t limit themselves. 

So here he was, on the fifth floor of the library, shoving his tongue down Minghao’s throat, on a questionably stained and  _ very  _ well aged carpet. Why the library and why on the visibly unclean carpet? Well, things don’t always turn out the way they’re planned. For example, Mingyu was supposed to meet up with his group members to work on their lab yesterday night, but a group member, Seokmin, was apparently too sick to leave his dorm. Mingyu elected to not bring up the snapchat stories he had seen involving him the night before, and kindly asked to reschedule the meeting to today. Mingyu didn’t really care regardless. What he  _ did _ care about was walking off the elevator and seeing his ex-boyfriend, Jeon Wonwoo, who he had been actively avoiding for the past month. Which of course, after throwing a polite smile in his direction, prompted him to throw himself on Minghao (who had kindly volunteered to accompany him to the library) and stick his tongue down the latter’s throat. Minghao had, unsurprising went along with it and was pulling Mingyu closer by his collar. It wasn’t their first time doing this, after all, the two both frequently attended parties together and had since high school. So Mingyu  _ really  _ hoped that everyone in the library, notably Jeon Wonwoo, was enjoying the show, because his friend tasted vaguely like a tuna sandwich and berry flavoured chewing gum. Not that either of those things tasted particularly bad, as a matter of fact, Mingyu enjoyed those things just 30 minutes earlier while eating lunch. They just didn’t taste as good when they were coming from his friend’s breath. 

He would have to buy Minghao better tasting gum to offer him in the future. Maybe wintergreen.

A painfully obnoxious cough interrupted them, prompting the two to break apart. Minghao glared at Mingyu, brushing dust off his pants, and turned to look at the source of the coughing. 

“Hi,” he squinted his eyes in attempt to read the older woman’s name tag. “Sharon,” he smiled. Mingyu stood up and gave the woman a nervous smile. They were definitely about to get a mouthful. And  _ he  _ was going to get a mouthful from Minghao when they got to their table.

“Get out of my library.” the woman deadpanned.  _ Well there goes the plans to work on the lab.  _ He would have to text Seokmin to meet somewhere else. “Don’t you guys have dorms for that? or anywhere just a  _ bit more appropriate  _ than a library?” She continued, rolling her eyes. “Yes ma'am, sorry about that, really.” Minghao gave his most convincing apologetic smile and now Mingyu was rolling his eyes too. “As a matter of fact, I think we’ll go back to our room now, to reflect _ deeply  _ on our inappropriate behaviour.” he said, shooting a wink to Mingyu, causing the latter to cringe. Sharon raised an eyebrow. “I don’t care what you do, just  _ don’t _ do it here,  _ don’t  _ come back, and for god’s sake get up from floor.” 

 

“These are _expensive ass pants,_ Gyu. Like $200 dollars. Do you know how much alcohol that could buy me. Or how much food for that matter.” Mingyu winced at the thought of paying that back. To be fair, it wasn’t his fault there was coffee spilled on the carpet, and it sure as hell wasn’t his fault Minghao was wearing _white pants._ Seriously, who even _owns white pants,_ he thinks to himself. It also wasn’t his fault that his _Evil Ex Boyfriend,_ Jeon Wonwoo, happened to be studying with what looked to be his _new boyfriend_ at the library. “Seriously, who sees their ex and decides they need to dry hump their friend on the floor of the library to prove something to them” Minghao continued, furrowing his eyebrows as he continued to scrub at the beige stain on the leg of his pants. “You better hope I can get this out, also, maybe you should like, stop avoiding him? Instead of doing whatever that was?” 

“It’s not about him,” Mingyu whined, “it’s about the fact that he was with  _ a boy. _ It’s only been a month! How could he be over me! We dated for  _ a year,  _ Hao, that’s serious shit.” Mingyu tried to explain. “Well you moved on pretty quickly, shouldn’t you let him do the same?” Mingyu rolled his eyes. “I moved on, but I haven't moved on  _ to another person.  _ I’m still single! And don’t need him to know that! Because I’m a catch! _ ”  _

You see, Jeon Wonwoo was no ordinary ex- he was  _ the  _ ex. Mingyu and him had known each other all through high school, and Wonwoo had asked him out after years of mutual pining (making  _ very intense  _ eye contact across the room in english class), after the homecoming dance. They ended up being  _ Prom Kings,  _ for god’s sake. 

And Wonwoo had broke up with him the day before classes started. 

“I think college should be a fresh start” he said. They were in the common room of their dorm’s floor. When choosing to go to the same school, they opted to not be roommates, for what Mingyu thought was privacy reasons. Which he could handle at the time, because him and Wonwoo were 18. They needed to grow, and experience their lives, and meet new people. But Mingyu thought that meant they would be doing all that together. “Yeah, I’m so excited!” Mingyu grinned. “I know we’re in different majors, you being in history and me being in bio and all, but-” “No, Mingyu,” Wonwoo interrupted, looking down at the sidewalk. “I mean a  _ fresh start _ . I’m breaking up with you.”

At first Mingyu moped around in his room, not letting his roommate-slash-highschool best friend drag him out to any parties or even to go for lunch. But after two weeks, he wouldn’t say he was  _ over it,  _ but he was back to normal, going out and staying on top of his work. And after a month, he was back on tinder, back on going out to parties, and getting kicked out of the library for making out (with tongue!) with Minghao on the gross carpet on the fifth floor.  The thought of Wonwoo doing the same thing made him inexplicably upset. 

To be fair to Wonwoo, he  _ wasn’t _ doing the same thing. As a matter of fact, this was Mingyu’s  _ first time  _ seeing the guy since he broke up with him. But something about seeing him laughing with some guy who Mingyu didn’t know, at a table on the fifth floor of the library, activated his fight or flight response. And well, he chose fight.

“So you decided to stick your tongue down my throat,” Minghao raised an eyebrow. “To make  _ Wonwoo  _  jealous.” 

“Don’t say it like that!”

“ _ and  _ you managed to stain my pants in the process.”

“Possibly stain.” Mingyu eyed the pants. The stain did look like a slightly lighter shade of beige than earlier, so he still had some hope.

“We’ll see about that after these go through the wash.” Minghao groaned, still scrubbing at the pants. “It’s  _ Wonwoo,  _ Mingyu! You seriously could’ve done better than him anyways!”

“We’ll see about that” Mingyu sighed.

“Maybe you don’t have to look that far.” Minghao mumbled. 

“What?” 

“I said we should hit up the bar.” Minghao said quickly. “This weekend, let’s find you a guy. And prove you could do better.”

“I don’t know about that” Mingyu bit his lip. He  _ hated  _ using his fake. Mingyu was always paranoid the bouncer was going to make a citizen’s arrest by guessing that he wasn’t actually a 25 year old named Choi Seunghyun. And Mingyu was too young to go to jail.

“What, still afraid that you’re gonna get arrested for identity theft?”

“Shut up.”

Mingyu was so fucked.  

**Author's Note:**

> i hope to update soon, but i am in the middle of midterms right now so :) we'll see :) either way you can find me on twitter @dykeyeom or on curiouscat @umjiswife !


End file.
